Season 1
This is the main page for season one of my Digimon fanon. It consists of twenty-two episodes. It will follow the same basic outline as the first season of Digimon Adventure, but with different characters and situations. The two Big Bads of the season are Devimon for the first half and Etemon for the second half much like the first part of Adventure 01. Episodes Genesis, Part 1 In May 2007, seven teenagers from Redemption High School were thrown from our world into the Digital World. There with their Digimon partners they fight to save the Digital World. This is beginning of their story. This is their Genesis. Genesis, Part 2 Trapped in the stone structure by Minotaurumon, the event that turned the Minotaurumon into a monster is revealed along with the digivolution process and an enemy working behind the scenes. As Minotaurumon returns to finish off the humans, the first of many digivolutions will occur. Duel of the Dinosaurs The Chosen continue to make their way through the jungles of File Island. After four days of walking, they arrive at a burned down village in a small valley. Most of the villagers survived, but they lost everything. The blame falls on a Greymon that was sighted nearby a few days ago. The digimon was hostile, but maybe because it too was possessed by a black gear. The Twins Shall Rise The twins, Karin and Kristian, along with their Digimon are separated from the rest of the group during the fight against the Greymon. Alone in the jungle, they run into a friendly digimon called Leomon who says he will help them find the others. Their peace is ruined when Ogremon appears. Lord of the Flies Separated into two groups, the Chosen find their ways to a Flymon hive. Once there, the Flymon take the Chosen prisoner. The Flymon separated the humans from their digimon with one exception. Kunemon and Zack are the only two not taken as prisoners. The Flymon have plans for Kunemon. Ironclad After two weeks in the jungle, the Chosen find a clearing with a series of buildings inside it. They enter the central building of the group. It seams to be an old research facility that was attacked by something decades ago. Colt along with Hagurumon wander away from the rest of the group. Colt finds a weak spot and falls down to a lower level. Alone, Colt and Hagurumon come face to face with Ogremon. The Enemy The Chosen run across a small inn in the middle of nowhere. Against their better judgment, the group decides to stay for the night. Shortly after entering, a strange entity starts to mess with their psyches. After hours of torment, the entity finally shows itself as Ogremon's powerful master, Devimon. Scattered Devimon scattered the Chosen and their Digimon across File Island. Karin and Val crash into the coast. Brie and Zack land in a cemetery. Kristain lands in the Primary Village of File Island. Colt and John seemingly vanish from the island. Ogremon instructs infected Digimon to attack the Chosen while they are separated. The Temple in the Sky Colt and John crash into the courtyard of a massive temple that is actually floating in the sky. As the two of them explore the ruins, John starts to read the history of the Digital World and prophecy concerning a group of humans saving the Digital World from five great enemies. Devil's Gambit Devimon plots to destroy the Chosen forever by absorbing all the remaining black gears to increase his power. The Chosen continue to try to find each other and reunited, but to no avail until Devimon puts the final piece of his plan together. The Demon's Fate Devimon rebuilds File Island and launches a full scale attack on the Chosen. Six of the seven evolve into their champion forms to combat the enhanced Devimon just to have their attacks bounce off like twigs until the seventh Digimon finally digivolves. Departure After the defeat of Devimon, the last surviving member of the Order, Genii, sends the Chosen across the Server Channel to the Continent of Server to fight the evil Digimon inhabiting that continent. Once arriving on the continent, they receive necklaces called tags that each has a piece missing from them. The Dark Network After learning about the tags and crests, the Chosen encounter a village of Koromon under the oppressive rule of Etemon. Etemon and the Chosen clash when the Digimon decides that the seven teenagers are too much of a threat to let live on the continent with him. The Captive After receiving his crest, Val pushes Guilmon to digivolve into his ultimate form in order to defeat Etemon, but nothing happens. When Guilmon is forced to digivolve into Growlmon and fight against another Growlmon underneath Etemon’s control, Val forces Growlmon to digivolve into ultimate with disastrous results. Fallout With Guilmon back to normal, Val can’t trust himself around Guilmon anymore. Not only that, but the others don’t believe they can trust in Val anymore except for John. As John tries to convince Val that what happened was only a one-time thing, Val doesn’t believe him. The Piximon Cometh, Part 1 Val and John are at each other throats as both of them are vying for the leadership role of the Chosen. Karin and Kristian continually but head as their vastly different personalities collide. With the leadership in complete disarray, the Chosen are at the breaking point until a mysterious Digimon comes to help them work their differences out. The Piximon Cometh, Part 2 Piximon has sent John and Val away without their Digimon. Karin and Kristian are forced to fight off a much more powerful enemy. Colt must face his insecurities. Zack’s been confronted by his constant conflict with his father. Brie finally understands that she is not alone in the group of seven. The Crest of Sincerity Kristian’s tag starts to glow indicating her crest is nearby, and the timely arrival of a sand traveling cruise ship brightens the spirits of the Chosen, but when the Digimon partners start to vanish, no one is safe from the captain’s wrath. The Great Desert The search for the remaining crests takes the Chosen deep into Server’s Great Desert. With food and water scarce in this massive wasteland, Etemon finds it is the perfect place to try and break the Chosen’s spirits and finally destroy them forever. The Pyramid Having beaten Etemon’s minions but not the Big Bad himself, the Chosen decide to find out where Etemon’s base is by actually tracking down the deranged monkey-puppet-man. Their search leads them right up to Etemon’s base: an upside down pyramid guarded by Etemon’s army. The Prisoner of the Pyramid Camped right outside Etemon’s headquarters, the final tag starts to glow indicating that Karin’s crest is in the heart of Etemon’s pyramid. John and Karin attempt a daring raid of the pyramid only to be caught up in an old rivalry between Etemon and another Digimon. The Hurricane of AeroVeedramon After Karin is captured by Datamon, the Chosen now have the double task of defeating Etemon and rescuing Karin. As the lines are drawn, both Etemon and the Chosen prepare for battle save for John who will risk everything to rescue Karin. In doing that, the true ability of the crests will be revealed. Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons Page